Wooden birdhouses deteriorate in approximately three years wherein the wood shrinks, cracks, warps, and rots requiring repairs or replacements. Wooden boxes also discolor losing their aesthetic appeal and are frequently chewed upon and destroyed by squirrels. Notwithstanding the need for greater durability, wood is generally preferred by birds, particularly for nesting birdhouses such as favored by bluebirds. Prior art includes some metal birdhouses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,200 discloses a cylindrical birdhouse utilizing an emptied tin can with detachable end walls. U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,631 discloses a metal birdhouse having a double wall construction open at one end for achieving desirably cooler interior temperature conditions while still using darker heat absorbant finishes for exterior wall surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,793 discloses "an easy-to-clean birdhouse" which includes a floor mounted either for pivoting or sliding whereby a nest can be removed from the bottom of the birdhouse. None of such references discloses the combination of a wood-lined metal construction comprising a flat component kit for compact packaging and convenient assembly through sliding edge connection of the metal components.